The Ceaseless Dream
by sirenoftherhine
Summary: This Story is just beginning, but so far, it is about the murder of Lily and James. Pairings will be Ron and Hermione, and Draco and Harry.
1. Introduction

The Ceaseless Dream  
  
By: SirenoftheRhine  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, places, or anything else that has been created by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot! Don't sue me!  
  
Author note: Please do not judge this piece to roughly, for it is my first work that I have been bold enough to publish. If I get any facts from the books wrong, please inform me of my mistakes so that I can immediately fix them. Thank you so much for reading my first fic!!!! Enjoy thoroughly!!!!!  
  
~~***~~  
  
Introduction  
  
He awoke with a start. He could feel his lightning-bolt shaped scar burning. He chose to ignore it. This wasn't uncommon. He had had the nightmare again. The dream was always the same.  
  
~~***~~  
  
He could see himself, as an infant, barely above the age of one. His mother laying him down to bed, singing a soft lullaby. Then, all became quiet. He knew what was happening. There was nothing he could do. He was there, yet he wasn't. He was like some sort of spectator.  
  
He heard his father scream from the other room. Father! his mind screamed. But he knew that there was not a thing that he could do.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Lily, taking her tiny son into her arms. "James!"  
  
They could hear the heavy footsteps coming down the hall. Lily knew that there would be nothing that she could do to save herself. She whispered into her son's ear, "Harry, no matter what happens to me, know that I will always love you and, though you may not remember me, I will always be in your heart. I will not let this evil take you. I swear it! I love you so much."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and prayed that this time it would be different. When he opened them, he could see his mother placing his infant body back into the crib.  
  
He could feel Lord Voldemort before he could see him. He walked into the room in a dark cloak and hood on his head. The only feature that you could see that resembled anything human was his eyes, those glowing blood red slits, and even those could barely be considered human.  
  
Voldemort spit out a dark curse that Harry couldn't understand, and wouldn't have wanted to if he could. Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily and released the spell. Lily brought her arms up over her head and cried out in pain. She then screamed a most horrible scream, and fell to the ground, and faded to nothing.  
  
Harry shuddered and wiped away any trace of the tears that were staining his cheek.  
  
Voldemort walked to the crib and pulled out his wand again. He pointed it at the infant and muttered the same curse that just destroyed his mother. Harry could feel the green light glowing all around him. He could feel it entering his skull, so powerful. Voldemort's power was escaping in high voltage. Harry, even though he wasn't really there, couldn't take it. He passed out cold.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Why won't this nightmare cease? Why?! I don't want to relive my parent's murder over and over in my head! Can't you make it stop? Harry thought, exasperated. 


	2. Chapter One

The Ceaseless Dream  
  
By: SirenoftheRhine  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, places, or anything else that has been created by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot! Don't sue me!  
  
Author note: Please do not judge this piece to roughly, for it is my first work that I have been bold enough to publish. If I get any facts from the books wrong, please inform me of my mistakes so that I can immediately fix them. Thank you so much for reading my first fic!!!! Enjoy thoroughly!!!!!  
~~***~~ Chapter One  
  
It was almost the end of his sixth year. Voldemort was supposed to be defeated. So what was this ridiculous dream for?  
  
He stood up and put on his glasses. He got dressed and went into the common room. When he entered the common room, he found a most amusing sight.  
  
"What are the two of you doing?!" he asked with an amused tone.  
  
"Harry!" cried Hermione, looking very guilty.  
  
"Harry, uh, we weren't doing anything! You uh, just got here, right?" stammered Ron, who also had a suspiciously guilty look on his face.  
  
"But Ron, I just caught you two kissing," laughed Harry. "I didn't know that you two had feelings for each other; er, well at least, I didn't know that you had feelings for Ron, Hermione."  
  
"Trust me, Harry, it came as a surprise to me too," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Harry, can you give us a minute?" asked Ron, pulling himself away from Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem," answered Harry with a knowing smile. He went back into the dormitories  
  
Harry took a book off of the shelf and took a seat in a chair near the window. Just as he began to open the book, Ron walked in, with cheeks as red as ever.  
  
"Harry, er, well, we didn't plan this. I, uh, well, I'll explain. Hermione and I had both awoken early for some reason, and we both went into the common room, her to read, me to practice Wizard's chess. But when we both found each other, we sat down and had a real conversation. And you know better than anyone how I have been feeling about her! So, I told her, then we kissed and, well, you were witness to the rest," stammered Ron rapidly.  
  
"I understand Ron. Ask her to be your girlfriend. She'll say yes! I know that she will! You have liked her for so long, and I am so sick of hearing about it! So come on! Just ask her!" Harry said, hoping he'd be able to convince his friend to do as he said.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. What if she thinks that I am some sort of pig, since I kissed her and all? Maybe she didn't want me to kiss her. What if she hates me now?!?!"  
  
"Ron! Stop it!!! If you think like that, then your thoughts will probably come true! Just go ask her! Even if she says no, she wont hate you! I promise you! She's one of your best friends, that wont change, okay?" Ron gave Harry an unsure look and smiled weakly. "Okay, Harry, if you say so. But if she hates me, I will never forgive you!"  
  
Harry watched as Ron slowly exited the Common Room. As soon as the door shut, Harry tiptoed over to it and silently opened it a crack.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Hullo, Hermione... I was uhh... just wondering if we could talk about what just happened between us, err, I know that it's probably kind of, uhhm, awkward, but uhhh, well, did it mean anything to you?" stuttered Ron, more red than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"Well, it was a bit unexpected..." started Hermione.  
  
"You hate me now!!! I knew that you would!" Ron pouted.  
  
"Wait a minute, did I say that? No, I don't believe I did. To be perfectly honest with you, I have been wondering when you would kiss me. And yes, Ron, it meant a lot to me that you were the first person to kiss me." Hermione said softly, her cheeks also a slight pinkish color.  
  
"Really, you mean it? Because it meant a lot to me too. I mean I really like you Hermione." Ron said surprisingly calmly, the red fading from his cheeks.  
  
"I really like you too, Ron. I have for a long time, and I knew that you felt the same, I was just waiting for you to make the first move."  
  
"Hermione, would you like to be my girlfriend?" ask Ron, the red returning to his cheeks.  
  
"Yes, Ron I would like that very much." 


	3. Chapter Two

The Ceaseless Dream  
  
By: SirenoftheRhine  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, places, or anything else that has been created by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot! Don't sue me!  
  
Author note: Please do not judge this piece to roughly, for it is my first work that I have been bold enough to publish. If I get any facts from the books wrong, please inform me of my mistakes so that I can immediately fix them. Thank you so much for reading my first fic!!!! Enjoy thoroughly!!!!!  
~~***~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Harry closed the door and sighed with relief. What to do now? he wondered. He was happy for Ron and Hermione, but he wasn't really happy.  
  
He pulled a chair up to the window and sat down staring out at the courtyard. The dream came back into his mind. He replayed it over and over again, trying to unravel it's meaning.  
  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a very loud noise coming from the direction of the common room. He ran from the dorms to see what all the ruckus was about. When he entered the common room, he saw that Hermione's "evil" cat Crookshanks was up to no good again.  
  
He walked over to the cat that was attacking Ron and picked him up and sat down in a chair directly in front of the fire.  
  
"Thanks a lot Harry! That stupid beast was attacking me again. Seriously, Hermione, I think that you need to send that evil thing to some kind of obedience school!" said Ron exasperatedly.  
  
"Why Ron? The only person that he ever attacks is you!" she replied.  
  
"I know! Stupid animal!"  
  
"But Ron! He only does it because he knows you don't like him!" explained Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe if it didn't attack me I would like him!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Ron, it also might have to do with the fact that he's jealous of you. He probably thinks that I pay more attention to you then him." she tried again.  
  
"Then why doesn't he hate Harry? You pay just as much attention to him as me!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Right... sure I do. Actually, I think that he knows how I feel about you. Plus, Harry's nice to him! I mean look! He's asleep! Awwww!"  
  
"Which one do you mean? The cat or Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry was sound asleep on the chair with Crookshanks purring contentedly on his lap. 


	4. Chapter Three

The Ceaseless Dream  
  
By: SirenoftheRhine  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, places, or anything else that has been created by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot! Don't sue me!  
  
Author note: Please do not judge this piece to roughly, for it is my first work that I have been bold enough to publish. If I get any facts from the books wrong, please inform me of my mistakes so that I can immediately fix them. Thank you so much for reading my first fic!!!! Enjoy thoroughly!!!!!  
~~***~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Harry opened his eyes when Hermione and Ron left for breakfast. He gently picked up Crookshanks and put him down on the floor. The cat walked in a circle mixed for a bit on the carpet then lay down purring as loud as ever.  
  
Harry looked around the common room. No one was there, yet he felt a presence. Why does this always happen to me? I don't understand it! Why can't I just be a normal wizard, like Ron, or Neville? Well, Neville isn't exactly normal, but even being a total clutz like him would be better than being the boy who defeated "He who must not be named"! Thought Harry angrily.  
  
"You know what, Crookshanks?" said Harry to the cat.  
  
In response, the cat purred.  
  
"I hate being me. I hate not knowing my parents! I hate everything that happens to me!!! I hate my life!" he ended his rant in a much louder tone. "I might as well just die and get it over with! At least then..." he cut off with a sigh. His eyes filled with tears. "At least then, I could live up to my precious name and be sure that Voldemort isn't the one who finishes me off!"  
  
He got out a piece of parchment, and a fresh quill and bottle of ink, and began scribbling a note.  
  
When he finished, he read it out loud, "Dear friends (I would say family, but mine wouldn't care), I am sorry that I must put you through this pain. But I am sure that it will be next to nothing compared to the pain that I have endured throughout the years! But I must tell you, I cannot handle being "The Boy Who Lived" anymore. And the only way to stop being him is to, well, die. But I will not fall to Voldemort, I will fall by my own hand. Again, I am truly sorry for what I am about to do. Goodbye. Signed, Harry."  
  
He put the note on one of the many end tables in the Griffindor Common Room. He took off his glasses, and wiped away the tears. He walked over to the window and opened it. He stepped out onto the ledge...  
  
Author's note: Sorry about how short this Chapter is... And the suspensefulness of it... Is that a word? Probably not, but that's okay with me!!!! Well, enjoy! I will post the next chapter as soon as possible! 


	5. Chapter Four

The Ceaseless Dream  
  
By: SirenoftheRhine  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, places, or anything else that has been created by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot! Don't sue me!  
  
A/N: I know that I left you hanging on an edge with my last chapter, so I hope that this clears it up for you! So sorry, I just wasn't so sure myself with exactly what was going to happen, so I had to take a bit of time to think about it... Also, sorry about the drastic changes... I guess that air-headed me must have replaced the second chapter with the third instead of just adding it... OOPS!!! Well, anyway, as you can surely see, that problem has been remedied! Sorry, I'll stop rambling at you now! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
He stepped out on the ledge and heard a voice calling to him. He was in a daze. "HARRY!!!! HARRY don't do it!!!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Please Harry, stop!!!" called Ron.  
  
Harry quickly turned around, hearing his friends calling him. He stood there for a moment and just stared at them for a moment. "But don't you see," he asked them, "Don't you see that this is killing me?! Don't you see that if I don't end it all right now, that slowly it will eat away at me until I am entirely consumed? Then he'd win! I can't let that happen! I have to be the one to decide when my life is going to end. I'm sorry, but I have to."  
  
"No, Harry, please!" cried Hermione. "You can't! If it weren't for you I don't know where I would be right now! Probably dead! Before I met you, I was so conceited and I wouldn't let anyone forget how smart I was! But then I met you and Ron, and that made me realize exactly why I didn't have any friends. If it weren't for you two, I still wouldn't have any friends! I need you Harry, you cannot do this to me! And what about Ron? He needs you too!"  
  
"Yeah, Harry, I need you too! I mean, you're my best friend! You've been there for me every time I've ever needed you! And I won't fail you in your time of need! This is it, Harry! You can't kill yourself! That would be the same as letting..." Ron gulped hard, "Voldemort win! The world needs you Harry! The wizarding world and the muggle world alike! We need you to defeat him! I'm gonna need you again Harry! If you go, I go too!"  
  
"Yeah! Me too!" said Hermione. She wiped away the tears that streaked her face.  
  
"You two! Just let me make this decision for myself! Don't be rash because of something I do! You two still have your whole lives ahead of you, don't be foolish!" said Harry.  
  
"Your calling us foolish? We're not the ones standing on the window ledge!" exclaimed Ron. "Now just come back inside, please Harry. Talk to us for a while!"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, "Come back in and we can get some breakfast! You can talk to Dumbledore about whatever it is that's bothering you. Just please come back in!"  
  
"You don't understand! You don't have this thing eating away at your soul! You don't have to deal with the pressure that I face every time that I look in the mirror! And really, consider yourselves lucky that you don't! But your right. I am the one being rash, and I really need to get myself out of this window..." said Harry, turning around and taking the hands of both Ron and Hermione.  
  
He took a step toward his friends, but his robe was caught, so he slipped backward and fell off of the edge. From the pull of the force, Ron and Hermione were forced to let go of Harry's hands. Harry grasped the ledge with all of his might, but he knew that soon, he would fall. He looked at Ron and Hermione with panic behind his deep green eyes. And they pulled and tugged trying to get his hands loose from the edge so that they could pull him up. But he was slipping, His grip getting weaker and weaker until...  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger! So sorry all! I will do my best to remedy this for you with my next chapter! Wish me luck! 


	6. Chapter Five

The Ceaseless Dream  
  
By: SirenoftheRhine  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, places, or anything else that has been created by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot! Don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Again, I left you hanging... sorry about that, but you know that the more I leave you hanging, the more that you want to read. Sorry, though... Well anyway, this chapter will introduce you all to another regular character from the wonderful J.K. Rowling! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
What is going on here? Thought Harry, exasperated from the pull that he had just been fighting. He felt like he was floating through the air, even flying maybe. He searched his surroundings with his eyes, but everything was blurry. My glasses! Why don't I have my glasses in a time like this? I would bet that this is the most amazing sensation that I have ever felt, and of course I don't have my glasses! But shouldn't I be falling about now? What's happening to me? He wondered.  
  
But the wondering was soon remedied as he gently landed on his feet on the ground. He looked around him and he could only see one blurry figure. "Hello? Who are you?" he asked politely.  
  
"Potter! You don't even know your worst enemy when you see him? Or can't you see?" asked a harsh voice.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy, it's you!" said Harry scornfully, recognizing the voice instantly.  
  
"You know, it's impolite of you to talk to your rescuer that way," said Draco in a business like voice.  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" asked Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you don't think that your wimpy friends up there levitated you down here now do you? Even the 'great' Hermione was too panicked to pull out her wand to save you. So that left it up to me, the innocent bystander who just happened to see you almost jump to your death. Of course if you hadn't been about to go back inside, I would have just let you fall to your death. But since you decided that you didn't want to die, I wasn't going to let you die... at least not yet. Plus, I figured if I saved you, I would, well, let's just say own you..." said Draco.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"That, that right there! Stop calling me that! My name is DRACO! I would like you to call me Draco," he said.  
  
"Is that all, DRACO?" asked Harry, forcing the name of the young wizard to escape his lips.  
  
"No, for your information, it isn't... I want us to get along, I mean, would that be so bad?" asked Draco, seemingly sincere.  
  
"No! And yes!!! That would be so bad! I would never be able to befriend a person like you! You're... EVIL! I can't be your friend! Your family has connections with Voldemort! And you think that your gonna be my friend? No Way in Hell!" shouted Harry angrily.  
  
"Well, it is clear to me, Potter, that you think that you are better than me! I have offered my friendship to you before. In case you've forgotten, you were the one who snubbed me. So frankly, this time, it's not an offer. You are going to act, even if that's all it is, like you like me. Okay? Oh, and by the way, did you ever think that maybe I don't want to be my father's son? Because in all actuality, I don't... You don't honestly think that I want to be your friend, do you? Never in a million years. In fact, it was Dumbledore who suggested that I join forces with you. I decided that he was probably right, and that that would be the easiest way to escape my father... Make him think that the one person who Voldemort could not defeat was my," he shuddered at the saying of this word, "friend."  
  
"Why are you going along with this, Draco?" asked Harry seriously. "How do I know that this isn't just some kind of a trick... that you wont actually use your friendship with me to get me to go with you to someplace where Voldemort is... How can I trust that you wont get me killed? I don't trust you... I most likely never will!"  
  
"WELL WHY THE HELL ELSE WOULD I SAVE YOUR ASS?!?!?!" screamed Draco.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! I am going to see Dumbledore now, and ask him if what you say is true. Then, maybe I will decide to do as you ask..." said Harry, being cut off.  
  
"Just in case you haven't noticed, Potter, you still can't see anything! Your glasses are still up there!" said Draco, pointing and laughing. He took out his wand again and levitated Harry's glasses down.  
  
"Oh, yeah... I kind of forgot about my eyesight for a moment," said Harry, as he took his glasses from Draco. "Thank you," he said, as everything became clear. For a moment, Harry just stared in Draco's eyes. They were such a crystallic silvery color. They were almost hypnotic. But none-the-less, they seemed sincere. Maybe he really did want to get off of that path. Maybe he needs me. Thought Harry. He looked away, and said, "I'll consider this, if Dumbledore can confirm your story."  
  
Harry walked away, wondering Is Draco Malfoy really all that bad? Is it my fault that we aren't friends? Maybe if I would have given him a chance back then, things would be different now... I don't really know. I guess I'll find out, wont I? 


End file.
